A jamais a lui
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Emma Hill n'appartient qu'à Joe Carroll. Qu'importe ses sentiments envers Paul où Jacob, son cœur n'est qu'à Joe, elle sera toujours à Joe. Quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à la mort… PERSONNAGES : Emma Hill/Joe Carroll.


**Alors, voici là un tout petit OS sur une série qui n'est pas encore sortie en France, mais qu'on peut voir en VOSTF en Streaming sur le net : The Following. Ca a été un immense coup de cœur, pourtant ce n'est pas mon style de série habituel, je l'ai regardée uniquement parce que mon acteur préféré, James Purefoy, à un rôle important dans cette série. Voici un peu de quoi ça parle :**

_**Joe Carroll (James Purefoy), un meurtrier qui a été incarcéré en 2004 pour le meurtre de 14 jeunes femmes, a réussi à créer une secte de meurtriers autour de lui, qui lui obéisse et tue pour lui en dehors de la prison. Parmi eux, on trouve Emma (Valorie Curry), Jacob et Paul, ses plus fidèles partisans, prêts à tout pour lui. Le FBI fait appel à l'ancien agent Ryan Hardy (Kevin Bacon), qui est le seul qui à réussi à comprendre et à arrêtez Carroll il y'a huit ans. Lui seul sait comment déjouer son esprit tordu et comment protéger Claire et Joey Matthews, l'ex-femme et le fils de Joe Carroll…**_

**Je n'ai pas vue la saison 1 en entière, seulement les cinq premières épisodes, mais j'ai déjà eu un énorme coup de cœur pour le couple, pas vraiment existant pour l'instant mais qui va venir, de Joe et Emma. C'est une série un peu malsaine et tordue, vu que les meurtriers sont des personnages auxquels on s'attache, avec leurs belles histoires d'amours. Et j'ai eu envie d'exploiter le point de vue d'Emma, lors de l'épisode 5, après sa nuit avec Paul et Jacob, et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Joe, Joey où Claire. Pour les fans de la série, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : **__L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Kevin Williamson, je n'ai pas de droit dessus._

Emma observait les arbres se plier sous le vent. C'est fou comme certaines forces de la nature peuvent dominer les autres, pourtant si fortes et indestructibles en apparence. Mais c'était si fascinant, si naturel. Comme Joe surpassait la plupart des êtres humains.

Elle entendait Paul et Jacob discuter dans la cuisine. En repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée tous les trois ensemble, elle frissonna de plaisir et sourit. Tout pourrait être si simple, si Jacob ne faisait pas tant d'histoires. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de partager Jacob avec Paul, si cela les rendait plus heureux, tous les trois. Elle aimait Jacob, de tout son cœur. Mais il pouvait se montrer faible, par moment. Et c'est agaçant.

Quand a Paul… Ce n'était qu'une attirance physique et aussi qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, car ils faisait tout deux vraiment partie du groupe. Elle avait tuée plusieurs personnes, Paul aussi. C'était aussi naturel que respirer, tuer. Cela rend la beauté nettement plus réelle. Plus… _vivante. _Comme c'est ironique. Mais si intelligent.

C'était Joe, qui lui avait enseigné tout ça. Joe, qui l'avait poussée à se prendre en main, qui lui avait montrée qu'elle valait quelque chose, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de vivre continuellement sous l'ombre de sa mère, sa salope de mère. Il lui avait montré quelque chose en elle dont elle ne se doutait même pas l'existence. Il lui avait appris à se connaître et à prendre confiance en elle. Il était extraordinaire, comme homme.

Dans le fond, Jacob et Paul, ce n'est que de la rigolade. Oh, elle tient à Jacob, elle l'aime, ça elle n'en à aucun doute. Il lui à terriblement manqué durant ces huit années où ils ont du être séparés. Il était si tendre, si doux, si gentil, si affectueux. Et puis, c'était Joe qui les avait présentés. Oui, Emma aimait Jacob. Et Paul la séduisait terriblement. Mais ce n'était rien, comparée à ce qu'elle ressent pour Joe. Cela ne sera jamais comparable.

Joe… Elle l'aime en tant que chef mais elle l'aime aussi en tant qu'homme. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Jacob, où dans les bras de Jacob _et _de Paul, comme la nuit dernière, elle rêvait que ce sont les mains de Joe qui la touche. Ses mains fortes, puissantes et rassurantes. Il était bien plus âgé qu'elle, il pourrait être son père, mais quelle importance ? Elle ne cessait d'espérée qu'un jour, lorsqu'il sortirait de prison pour les rejoindre, il verrait en elle plus qu'une simple amie où une associée.

Sans l'avoir touchée, il avait fait d'elle une femme. Mais elle s'était toujours demandée si il voyait vraiment une femme en elle, où juste une mignonne jeune fille pour qui il s'est pris d'affection ? Il lui avait prouvé qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une gamine. Mais avait-il déjà envisagée de l'avoir pour amante ? Est ce que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, déjà ? Non, sûrement pas, il à d'autres préoccupations. Et Joe Carroll est bien au-dessus de ça.

Et puis, il y'a Claire, aussi.

Emma sentit une vague de ressentiment et de haine monter mais elle la refoula, et décida de faire la vaisselle à la main au lieu d'enclencher le lave-vaisselle. Cela lui occupera l'esprit. Emma aurait préférée mourir plutôt que de toucher à un seul cheveu de Claire Matthews, car Joe l'aimait profondément et sincèrement, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de la haïr un peu. Et de la jalousée. Elle aurait aimée que Joe l'aime comme il aime Claire. Mais dans le fond, l'aime-t-il vraiment ? Il a bien failli laisser Jordy la tuée. Certes, les chances que le débile aille jusqu'au bout sans se faire pincer par Ryan Hardy était mince, mais quand même. C'est un gros risque à faire courir pour une femme qu'il prétendait aimée. Cette idée la réconforta quelque peu.

- Denise ? J'ai faim, je peux manger quelque chose ?

Elle se tourna vers Joey, le fils de Joe. Ce matin, il avait appelé Claire, mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'est un gamin. Paul était furieux contre lui, mais Emma n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir. Elle a vu ce petit grandir. Joe l'avait envoyé jouée les baby-sitter auprès de lui et de Claire quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle l'avait portée dans ses bras, nourrit au biberon et changer ses couches quand Claire ne pouvait pas le faire. Quelques fois, quand il était un nourrisson et qu'elle le berçait, elle se prenait à imaginer qu'il était son fils à elle et non à Claire. Elle se voyait bien, le ventre arrondi, portant l'enfant de Joe Carroll. Emma en aurait pleurée de fierté.

Mais Joey n'était pas son fils. C'était celui de Claire et hélas, cela se voyait énormément. Trop, même. Quand elle le regardait grandir, elle a essayé de trouver quelque chose de Joe en lui. Il y'avait bien quelques petits détails. Le nez rappelait celui de Joe, de même que la forme des yeux. L'extrême patience de Joey venait de son père, ainsi que sa passion pour les livres, bien que Joey n'a jamais rien lu d'Edgar Allan Poe. Il est encore trop jeune, c'est un sujet trop complexe pour lui. Mais l'essentiel venait de Claire. Surtout les cheveux blonds et la forme du visage, des lèvres et son côté révolté par le meurtre. Ca encore, cela pouvait se changer avec l'âge.

Elle sourit à Joey et répondit en secouant la tête :

- Une brioche où un gâteau, si tu veux, gourmand, mais rien d'autres, tu à mangé il n'y à pas longtemps, fripouille.

- Un gâteau alors ! Merci, Denise !

C'était si facile de satisfaire un enfant. Pendant un temps cependant, comme toute chose. Joey repartit, son gâteau au chocolat, sûrement joué avec ses Ninjas où lire un livre.

Paul et Jacob discutaient toujours. Elle ne voulait pas écoutée. Emma n'avait qu'une envie, penser à Joe. Qu'importe ce que feraient Paul et Jacob, jamais ils ne pourraient lui arriver à la cheville. Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un dieu. Unique et si incroyable. Elle bénissait le jour où elle avait achetée son merveilleux roman, et elle bénissait encore plus le jour où elle a pu le rencontrer.

Le regard qu'il avait eu ce jour-là… Si marron, si profond, si inquisiteur… Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle en avait été paralysé et avait eu du mal à parlée. Elle se sentait tellement bête et maladroite face à cet homme adulte, séduisant et charismatique ! Mais pas un instant elle n'a vu le jugement dans ses yeux. Il lui avait sourit, avait parlé avec elle d'égal à égale. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait fait éprouver ça.

Elle soupira en rangeant la vaisselle. Comme elle avait hâte de le revoir ! Elle en crevait d'attente. Emma sentit les larmes monter et les refoula. Pas devant Jacob et Paul, surtout pas. Elle est forte, et devait continuer à l'être. Pour Joe. Elle le reverrait bientôt. Il trouverait un moyen de sortir de prison. Le FBI n'était rien face à lui. Il trouverait, et elle le reverrait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Enfin, elle pourrait revoir l'homme qu'elle à toujours aimée, qu'elle aime et qu'elle aimera toujours, jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
